Spreadable emulsions which are used as substitutes for butter have generally become classified according to their oil content. Margarine contains not less than 80% fat as set forth in the standard of identity of the Federal Food, Drug and Cosmetic Act, 21 USC 166.110. The margarine is produced by admixing of two phases, oil and aqueous. The oil blending may be done by the refiner of the margarine manufacturer and color may be added, generally carotene to the oil, as well as vitamins and emulsifiers. About 16-18% skim milk or water, plus flavorants, salt and preservatives are added to the liquid phase. Diet margarine must have 50% or less calories than conventional margarine, and whereas whey or milk powder may be used in margarine for flavor purposes, the same cannot be used in diet margarine because these ingredients have the effect of breaking the emulsion. The diet margarines contain about 60% of water and between about 35-30% of oil.
The so-called "spreads" are between margarine and diet margarine in oil content and thus contain between about 40 and 80% of oil.
The term "margarine or the like spreads" used throughout the specification and claims of this case is meant to include all of the above butter substitute spreads, namely margarine, diet margarines and "spreads" as well as butter itself since the composition of the invention can even be added to butter to intensify the butter flavor.
Margarine itself, while it can be made so as to be substantially cholesterol-free, nevertheless contains substantially the same number of calories as does butter. Also, margarine has never been able to achieve the same desired flavor as natural butter.
The diet margarines, and the "spreads" which are generally sold in plastic tubs, while having less calories then margarine, are even less desirable than margarine from the standpoint of taste and mouth feel.
All of the margarine and the like spreads on the market utilize the artificial ingredient diacetyl to attempt to impart a buttery flavor to the spread. Some of the margarine products utilize a blend of diacetyl with butyl aldehydes, butyl alcohols and butyric acid.
Starter distillate was experimented with for the purpose of imparting flavor to margarine but was found when used alone for this purpose to be too fragile with loss of flavor occurring very shortly after the product was packaged.
Likewise, lipolyzed cream was tried as a flavorant for margarine but was found when used alone for this purpose to be unsatisfactory because the product was not stable and would become rancid within thirty days. In addition, the flavor was too inconsistent from batch to batch and there was considerable difficulty in maintaining a good emulsion with these flavorants.